A display used to display merchandise must be inexpensive yet of relatively sturdy construction in order that a great many items can be displayed while at the same time withstanding the abuse to which they are subjected. The display should be constructed such that commodities are retained in a predetermined spaced relationship. Usually the display units have a large section of apertured board commonly known as Pegboard on which to hang the articles to be displayed. This is important since the displayed articles should conveniently be present in sufficient quantities so that stocking and restocking problems are alleviated by having a sufficiently large number of the displayed commodities mounted on the apertured board. A common problem with merchandise displays of the type described is that the apertured board which may conveniently rest on the bottom shelf of the display unit is heavy which causes the bottom panel to rotate upwardly thereby causing merchandise to spill and resulting in an unstable construction.